Starfox: Out Of Gas
by TheTalin76
Summary: A slight crossover using the episode of firefly titled out of gas as a refrance.


**Notes: So I'm writing a firefly episode with Starfox. Some of the characters might not fit into their roles all the way but its still gonna be pretty good.**

**I'm updating regularly Please R&R as it helps me get more out there.**

**Anyway enjoy: **

The GreatFox drifted silently through the blackness of space. The halls were empty and cold, the once occupied rooms had been abandoned. The bridge, the mess hall, the med bay, even the engine room, all lifeless hanging in the vacuum. Except for the hanger. A injured vulpine fell to the deck hand covering his stomach. He panted before letting a shallow breath out. The bay doors opened and a beam of light shone upon him. The memory came to his pounding conciseness.

_ "You buy this ship, treat her proper, and she'll be with you the rest of your life." Fox pushed the heavy door out of the way. "Well?" he asked his company._

"_you paid money for this? On purpose?" the feline answered. Dust had collected on the rusty floor. The walls metal had numerous scratches and scrapes, the plasma burns suggested the old ship had seen a lot of action. The few ports that showed the surface of titania were covered with sand making the light in the room appeared to glow rusty orange._

"_Wha- C'ome on seriously Katt what do you think?" His tone wavered_

"_Honestly Fox I think you got robbed."_

"_Robbed? Wha- what do you mean?"_

"_Its a piece of crap"_

"_crap? OK she wont be winning any beauty contests anytime soon but she is solid. Ship like this? Be with you till the day you die." The vulpine explained._

"_that's because its a death trap."_

"_that's no- you are very much lacking in imagination. C'ome on let me show you the rest of it and try to see past what she is and on to what she can be."_

"_what is that Fox?"_

"_Freedom is what"_

"_No" the feline nodded her head towards the deck. "I meant whats that?" the pile of black goop sat on the floor its blackness sucking in the light around it._

"_oh that? Just step around that, I think something must have been living here. I tell ya Katt get a mechanic get her up and running again, hire a good pilot, maybe a cook, live like real people. A small crew- they must feel the need to be free, take jobs as they come. They never have to be under the heel of anybody ever again. No matter how long the arm of crazy fans might get, we'll just get ourselves a little further."_

"_Get her running again?" the cat questioned a smug smirk on her face._

"_Yeah"_

"_So not running now?"_

"_Not so much, but she will, all ready know what I'm going to call her got a name all picked out"_

_They moved deeper into the bowels of the ship._

The memory faded as Fox lay on the deck. He takes another short breath. Fox grunts and strains to stay awake. The sound of his blood dripping finally caught his attention. Breathing stiffly though his nose. He brought his hand to his side. Wearily and with much effort he stood. He grasped a fusion coil part in his paw. It was shiny and new. Grunting and stumbling he made his way towards the med bay and the bridge beyond. Again his memory taunted him.

_Laughter filled the room, the glow of the candles and lights lit the mess hall quaintly. The entire crew sat around the table eating and listening to the old hare tell his story._

"_No, that is not true" the pink cat said laughing._

"_I swear it is" the hare replied holding up his paw still laughing with the rest of the group._

"_Surely one of you must of told him?" The blue vixen chipped in._

"_No! Not one of the instructors had the heart to tell him, he was so proud!" A new wave of laughter filled the room. "Of what?" Falco entered the room walking to the table. "What was he proud of? Who he?" _

"_Looked rather natty, truth be told, you know." the hare continued._

"_What was natty? I wanna hear about the natty thing." Said Falco pulling up a chair and sitting down._

"_Peppy hare was just telling us funny stories about his life at the academy" the pink frog offered. _

"_Academic humour. I miss out on all the fun" Falco checked the dishes and looked around the table."and the food too apparently."_

"_Just who do you think your married to?" Katt said as she put a plate of food before him."voila!"_

"_I love my wife" Falco murmured before giving Katt a quick kiss._

"_So we got a course set?" Fox joined in._

"_We do, took a little creative navigating, but we should make it all the way to Greenleaf without running afoul of any bounty hunter patrols. Or a single living soul for that matter"_

"_Good. the way it should be" Fox replied._

"_Of course, what should be an 18-hour trip's gonna take us the better part of the week. By this route."_

_The avian said._

"_Oh we're in no rush. I like an easy, languorous journey."_

"_I wonder what that would be like" Said Amanda getting up and collecting dishes._

"_Let me help you with that" Slippy countered as he tried to rise. But the pink frog pushed him back down. "It's your turn." She said as she walked in to the kitchen._

"_My turn?" he countered confused._

"_Well, peppy told us a funny story about being a instructor. Now you tell us a funny story about being a doctor" She half shouted so he would hear._

"_Oh, a funny story" Slippy said with a grin on his face._

"_Yeah, 'cause sick people are high-larious" Wolf finally chipped in._

"_Well, they- they can be. uh-. Well, uh, in-in fact, I-I remember this time. Uh, I was working the E.R., and this, uh, this, uh... this fellow- this, uh, you know, upright sort of citizen... he-he comes in and he's you know, complaining about-"_

_Wolf cuts him off, a relief to the rest of the group. "Uh, Krystal, she's gotta have some funny monk stories, I'd wager." Krystal's soft voice formed a chuckle._

"_Oh, do I ever. Funny and sexy, you have no idea. -and you never will." All the males started to chuckle._

"_Hey, Doc, uh, I think Amanda may need your help after all." Amanda walked over with a homemade cake in her hands. "Care to make the first incision, Dr. Toad? Happy Birthday!" All the patrons congratulated Slippy as he sat there smiling like an idiot._

"_Whoo!"_

"_This is, uh- How did- How'd you know? Lucy did you?" Slippy stuttered._

"_Day is a vestigial mode of time measurement based on solar cycles. It's not applicable." Lucy stated without any emotion as she looked slippy in the eye. "I didn't get you anything."_

_Fox broke in" Seems a fresh warrant for your arrest came up over the cortex. Had your birth date attached right to it."_

_Slippy took a deep breath and with a sigh he said"Really?"_

"_I hope you like it. Couldn't get ahold of no flour so it's mostly protein. In fact, it's pretty much what we just had for dinner." Laughter ensued before she continued "But i tried to get the icing as chocolaty tasting as possible." Amanda finished her explanation._

"_Thank you." He said to Amanda as he looked up but then he turn to the rest of the group."I'm really, I'm very- deeply moved. Thank you."_

"_Well" Wolf started "Deeply move yourself to blow out them candles, so we can try a slice" He was rewarded with laughter. " Come on, Doc. Give a good blow." Amanda cheered. Slippy leaned forward and took a deep breath. The lights dimmed the room turned black besides the glow of the candles. The crew could hear the engine struggling to stay alive. Then the lights came back on. The engine calmed itself winning its internal struggle. Wolf was the first to speak. "What the hell was that?" _

_Amanda responded " Maybe just a hiccup. I'll go check it out."_

_Falco got a stern look from Fox. He got up. "I'll go take a look at the helm."_

_Lucy whispered under her breath just loud enough that Slippy would be the only one to hear. "Fire."_

_Slippy disregarded this and moved back to blow the candles out. _

_The engines resumed their fight but this time they lost. A resounding explosion appeared in the engine room. As Amanda stood at the exit of the mess hall she watched in awe as the explosion blossomed. Katt saw what was happening before anyone else could even think. Standing with her feline reflexes she dived pushing Amanda out of the path of the fiery blaze. But she herself was not so lucky. Her limp body was blown across the room and landed against the wall closest to the bridge. Falco Stopped in his tracks and ran towards her "Katt!" An alarm sounded the explosion had turned into a great fire burning the ship from the inside out. Fox sprinted to the engine room hallway and shut and sealed the airtight door._

"_Katt, baby. You've got to talk to me baby" Falco's worried voice filled the room. Slippy knelt beside the pink feline. "Seal off everything that leads below decks! Do it now!" Fox yelled as he sprinted to the bridge. Wolf turned and went down the hallway that lead to the med bay. Fox reached the helm. The alarm was still blaring alerting the crew of the danger. Fox opened the outer bay door._

"_She going to be okay?" Falco asked the doctor. _

"_I need my med kit." He replied. _

_He stood and saw Amanda at the engine hall door. "Not this way. We've got fire."_

_Slippy turned and ran, but was stopped almost instantly. Wolf popped out from the hall. "Where do you think you're going?" _

_The toad replied with a sense of urgency "Katt's been badly hurt. I need my medical supplies."_

"_Sorry Doc nobody leaves, Everything's sealed up tight."_

"_If you don't let me through, she could die."_

"_I let you through we all die." He stated with his gruff voice._

_ Fox hit a bunch of switches. He opened the inner bay door. Sucking oxygen out of the ship in a emergency vent of atmosphere. The blaze looked like it had a mind of its own deciding to leave the ship. It blasted down the hallway and into the hanger. It scorched the bay before leaving into the freezing cold depths of space. Fox watched out the helms windows. The fire quickly dissipated. He sealed the inner bay doors._


End file.
